Abandon
by Azurame Neve
Summary: Tsuna was abandon when he was very young. His parents thought he was useless that he couldn't use his flame and adore the younger sister who cheats and have a false kind heart. He was left him alone at the park on their trip at Italy. Leaving him to die but guess what? He was saved by two people. Who is this two people? Read to find out! Warning, there is OCs.
1. Abandon

Neve: **_Hello everyone, thank you all who have reviewing, favouring and following this fanfic, and once again thank you for still wiling to read this fanfic even though it's been so long! If you don't know, I'm redoing the chapters, I hope you would have the patience to wait for more. Well actually, if you dislike waiting and so on its alright, I understand. So I just finished my exams! Hope I pass... But now go now with the story~ I do not own KHR! Warning: OCs and OOC! I hope you'll enjoy!_**

* * *

_"Italics&amp;Underline" - Places,_

_"Italics" - Memories or flashbacks,_

**"Bold" - Speaking in Italian,**

"Normal" - Talking (Japanese),

'Normal' - Thinking,

Chapter 1- Abandon

_In Namimori, Japan,_

It's already very late in Japan, the sky is painted dark-blue filled with stars and moon. The owls has flee from wherever they were and stays at a tree branch, small animals like rats or maybe squirrels creeps out to find food from wherever they could. The residents in Namimori had already be in their bed sleeping a lovely dream, while some might still be working their night shifts and apparently on this lonely house the only living mother and son has yet to be in bed. This house is the Sawada Household, the cozy house seems to be dark and lonely when no lights are seen inside the house.

A women at her early 20s, long maroon brown hair till her waist and a pair of big, soft light brown eyes. Her name is Sawada Nana, she has a husband who currently been in Italy with her older daughter for more than 3 years. She leans towards the half opened window, and on her lap is another child. Her youngest son who has fluffy, spiky yet soft and defy-gravity brown hair sticking out on all directions, and a pair of big, soft caramel eyes shining in curiousity and innocent. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, currently 5 years old.

"look at the sky, Tsu-kun. As long as the stars, and the moon shines brightly in the darkest night sky..." Tsuna looks upon his mother talking softly like she's singing a lullaby. Nana, smiled softly as she glanced at the stars and the moon up above them. Nana hums as she stopped her sentence, Tsuna looking at her with curiousity in his eyes.

"...There shall always be hope, as the light shall shine your dark path, Tsu-kun." Nana said with a small smile, but her eyes are filled with delight and worry. She hugs Tsuna closer to her, patting his head a few times.

"Remember, kaa-san loves you for now and forever." Nana whispers, as she carries Tsuna to his little bed, wrapped him carefully under the blue blanket and a small lion stuff toy he loved beside him. She's been having a bad feeling, she wasn't going to see Tsuna for a long time after these few days later.

"O-Okaa-san..." Tsuna called out, worried about his mother but sleeping was very tempting, he's very tired. He hugged the stuff lion tightly and yawns.

"Oyasumi, Tsu-kun. Tomorrow, we are going to Italy!" Nana said softly, wiping off her tears. Tsuna nods his head sleepily, as he whispers, "oyasumi, kaa-san..."

The next day comes very fast, the sky turned from deep-blue to light violet and pink. The dawn has came, a new day has come, and a new journey awaits for those who seeks. The early morning starts like always, Nana cooking a delicious breakfast but today there's two luggage at the front door.

"Tsu-kun, come down! Breakfasts ready!" Nana called out from downstairs as she washes the used pans and pots. The heavily and delicious tasty looking breakfast that taste as heavenly as it looks on the dining table. She smiles softly at her work, but soon frowns at what will happen the following day, the bad feeling become worse almost like an headache.

Tsuna walked down the stairs with enthusiasm and excitement, he greets his mother with a big smile as Nana greets back him with the same lovely smile. For now she would ignore that feeling. They both sat on the chair being opposite of each, looking at down at their meals. "Ittadakimasu~!" They said before eating their breakfast.

After some laughing and finish washing the plates, they cleaned the house before going out. Nana preserved a taxi to take them to the Namimori Airport. They've given their tickets and sat in the plane. Tsuna grins happily as he thinks, 'Today, I'm going to Italy. I've the chance to see otou-san, jii-san and nee-chan!'

Everything seems so perfect, if only the small innocent child that knows nothing but believes the goodness in everyone, and get along with his family...but fate has something else brought up for the child.

_A few hours later in Italy,_

Both Nana and Tsuna finally arrived at Sicily, somewhere in Italy. Two rows of men in black suits stands before them, they bows and yelled, **"Welcome to Italy, mistress Nana and young master Tsunayoshi."**

Nana nods in approval, as Tsuna stares at them curious wondering what they were talking about. Tsuna decides not bother what they were talking, he wants to meet the father, and the sibling he never met before. Nana saw through Tsuna's thoughts and waves her right hand and said, **"Now show us the way to the Mansion. I want to meet with Nonno now."**

The man straighten up, and quickly show them to a black limo. Tsuna tugs Nana's dress curiously, Nana smiles with tints of mischieve in her eyes. "We're going to where your tou-san, and nee-chan!" Nana said smiling as she pulls Tsuna into a black limo which has the crest of the Vongola.

Soon, both of them arrived at a huge mansion, the Vongola mansion. Outside the mansion was a row of maids at the left side and a row of butlers standing on the right side. In the middle was four people, an old man wearing a brown suit, a blonde man wearing a black suit and a girl. The girl who has chin-length blonde wavy hair and a pair of dark brown eyes, she wears a beautiful short sleeved purple dress that reaches her knees.

**"Hello again, my dear daughter Nana."** The old man said with a gentle smile on his crippled face. Nana ran over to hug the old man, she kissed his cheek as a greeting. **"It's been a very long while, dad. How are you been doing?"** Nana asked with a smile, she missed his very much. The old man is Timoteo, the ninth boss of Vongola and Nana's father-in-law. Her father is just someone else working with Timoteo and during one dinner where the Fucana family is invited. Her maiden name was Nana Fucana, she and Iemitsu met and both fallen in love at first sight.

Tsuna closely following behind Nana, looking at the girl and the blonde man. The blonde man has moustache under his chin, and a pair of dark brown eyes looking at Nana lovingly. He is Sawada Iemitsu, Nana's beloved, sometimes romantic and extremely idotic husband. He waits for Nana to finish her talk with his father, after all they had not have a father and daughter meeting for so long. However Iemitsu hadn't look at Tsuna, not one bit at all like he didn't approve of his existence. The girl looks at Tsuna, with curiously and arrogance. The girl's name is Sawada Yumeko, currently 8 years old.

Nana stepped down and grins happily at them, they wonder what made Nana so happy. She pushed Tsuna who was hiding behind her, in front for them to see. "He's Tsu-kun, our second and youngest son." Nana said with a grin, Timoteo grinned but Iemitsu and Yumeko had frowns appeared in their faces. They clearly dislike and disapprove the new addition of the family. Nana blinks her eyes, thinking was the frowns were just illusions and it really was since they smiled. After that the butlers taking their luggage back to their appointed room, but Nana determines to be in the same room as Tsuna's.

**'why does mother not care about me?'** Yumeko thinks in anger and jealously, at how Nana pats Tsuna's head and showed him everywhere. Everything she wanted, she always gets them...but the only thing she didn't and haven't had the change to have was a mother's love and care.

* * *

Then it was time for dinner, they were such a happy family of five including Timoteo having a family dinner. The dinning room was full of laughs and happiness (*cough-only Nana, Tsuna and Timoteo. Iemitsu and Yumeko was making ugly jealous faces-cough*), they really were but all came down after one file. Just one thing, the reports and analysis of their flames. The older daughter, Yumeko feel worried about their flames went to check it before the adults did with excuse of going to the washroom.

"Mother, Father and grandpa, I would want to go to the washroom!" Yumeko said with a fake smile, she didn't like how she was forced to talk in Japanese, she prefer talking in Italina than her first language. She thinks it shows more of her gracefulness and beauty. Tsuna nods along wanting to go to. Iemitsu and Timoteo nods their head in agreement, as Nana then brings Tsuna to the washroom along with Yumeko. "Tsu-kun, here wash your hands with soap!" Nana called on as she helped Tsuna to wash his little hands, Yumeko feeling very jealousy but ignored it since she had better things to do.

"Mother, b-brother, I'm going to go first!" Yumeko called out, Nana looks back at Yumeko her face worried and concerned. "But Yu-chan, do you-" before Nana could finish her words, Yumeko had already ran out. Nana shakes her head in dissapointment and mumbles, "Dear and dad must have spoiled her rot, oh well. She's been here for three years...she must know her way out..."

Tsuna tilts his head, feeling as something bad is going to happen. Nana bring Tsuna back to the dining room, as she continued to explain the places to Tsuna. "See that picture of blonde man, Tsu-kun?" Nana said grinning at a picture that has similar hair style with Tsuna, but instead of brown it's blonde and a pair of ocean-blue eyes. He smiled with authority as he his cloak full of weird badges that couldn't be identified. Tsuna tilts his head curiously and asked cutely, "Kaa-san, who is he? Tell me, why does he looks so like Tsu-kun?!" Nana squeals happily at her son's cuteness and introduced the history of their great great great great grandfather, the creator of the Vongola family. Vongola Primo, Giotto Vongola but he's known as Sawada Ieyasu after retiring to Japan.

Meanwhile Yumeko quickly ran to the Vongola's secret lab, searching for the report in the large room. Finally, she found the file on the table, she quickly opened it and read the report.

Report (original):

**Sawada Yumeko has potential for Sky, and Lightning flames only. (N.C)**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi has potential for all flames, included Night, Earth and maybe some have yet to be identified flames. (P)**

***N.C- Not clear *P- Pure**

Jealously and envy shines in Yumeko's eyes, she dislike the result. She don't like how her younger brother is already adorable but has pure flames as well? No, no! She can't let this be, she'll be useless then! Their mother adore the younger sibling than her, even though he might be clumsy but she heard from mother that he's good in cooking, housework and homeworks. Finally, she decided to change the result.

Report (fake):

**Sawada Yumeko has potential for Sky, and Lightning flames only. (P)**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi has potential for Sky flames only. (N.P)**

***P- Pure *N.P- Not Pure**

Yumeko then grins happily at the result, finally maybe she could get rid of the annoying brother of hers now. Unconsciously, the original unclear flames she had had turned murky with slight darker of jealousy. THe brightness of flames is said to be as bright as how your soul glows and react.

**"Is that really worth changing the fact to lies?" **An emotionless voice said from behind. Yumeko turned behind in shock thinking, **'Someone's here!? But who?!'** The person was a girl who has shoulder length snowy white hair, wearing a knee-length white dress as her pair of sky blue eyes looking at Yumeko emotionless. The more they stare at each other, the more Yumeko felt threaten.

**"Let her be, Shirame. These are _humans_ after all." **Another voice said, this time it belongs to another girl. She has chin-length straight black hair and a pair of golden eyes.

**"B-but, Amuka...she," **The white hair girl, now known as Shirame said but sighs knowing the other black hair girl, Amuka wouldn't listen so she keeps quiet. Amuka smirked darkly at Yumeko before they both dissapeared. Yumeko staring at where they were, but shrug them off. She ignored the earlier two girls, and quickly ran back to the dining room to join the dinner with the rest. She smiles in relief as Nana and Tsuna has yet to come back, since Nana was going through the family's history which Yumeko never bothered to understand nor acknowledge. Soon, Iemitsu and Timoteo excuse themselves to read the result.

_Midnight in Vongola's secret lab,_

Obviously both Iemitsu and Timoteo dislike the result, they had always knew that Yumeko has only Sky and Lightning flames but Tsunayoshi has impure Sky flames!

**"It's the worst scenario, where the corrupted Sky takes over Vongola. Since Tsuna has the blood of Vongola in him, we need to dispose of him quickly before he could take over the throne of the Vongola since a male is easier to be supported as the next boss." **Iemitsu said with dissapointed and disgust in his voice.

Timoteo nods his head with sadness in his eyes as he thinks, **'such a young boy, who's is innocent is such impure...too bad, I and Nana really loved him.' **Timoteo then looks at Iemitsu and said, **"Well then, tomorrow you shall leave him in the streets of Sicily and accompany Nana and Yumeko-chan back to Japan for a month then." **Timoteo said.

**"Yes, father." **Iemitsu said with smirk as he saluted. They have ignored the slight shadows under the door.

Nana hides behind the door, she hear their conversation by accident. She was going to the toilet, and was on her way back to her room. Then there was voices coming from the room, sounds familiar like her husband and dad. She was going to greet them, but hearing that conversation she couldn't do anything since they had already decided it. She quickly ran back to her room, to see her son sleepily yawning at her. Nana locked the door softly, and walks towards the bed.

"Tsu-kun, when pain shows up, it's a sign where you need to change because they were bad." Nana said softly as she hugged Tsuna closely to her. '...what can I do? This is the last time, I could see Tsu-kun...why...' Nana thinks sadly as tears gathers again, she had seen this through earlier. Shattered sights of the future, she isn't really from the Fucana Family she was just an adopted child...from who? That's a story for another time.

"Eh, but why can't they change? Aren't they the wrong ones?" Tsuna asked frowning, if they were the one who caused pain why couldn't they stop?

"Because what's wrong is not with me nor you, it's the world. We've not planned nor written the past, present and future. We simply just follow the flow of the universe." Nana answered sadly as she pats Tsuna's head.

"Ohh," Tsuna answered sleepily, and slowly fallen asleep again. Nana smiled softly, today must have been tired to her younger son. She brushes his hair away, to watch her son's peaceful sleeping face for the last time before going to dreamland. Tomorrow will come, and she can't do anything to prevent the bad from happening.

* * *

The next day arrived, Iemitsu and Yumeko decided to bring Nana and Tsuna to shops to eat and to buy stuff made in Italy. Iemitsu and Yumeko looking at Tsuna's back with disgust in their eyes, very excited to leave him behind but they couldn't just reap happiness away from Nana just so suddenly. So they've told Nana that they decided to leave him with excuse at later that evening, Nana nods willingly with sadness in her eyes.

Time flies very fast as the sun is starting to set, painting the sky with different shade of orange hues. They are currently in a playground near to the Airport. Tsuna was sitting on a bench, with Nana beside him smiling to him. Iemitsu and Yumeko pulls Nana away, leaving Tsuna alone.

"Kaa-san, where are you going?!" Tsuna shouts with fear and shock written on his face, Yumeko smirking in victory. Iemitsu was stopped by Nana, who ran back to Tsuna. She gave him a teddy bear hug, she smiled a fake smile and said, "Kaa-san is going to buy something for you...I-I'll come back soon to get you again soon."

"Un, promise?" Tsuna said smiling, even though his gut tells him it's just a lie but he trust his mother Nana. She made a promise, so she won't break it right?

**'Tch, he's useless!'** Iemitsu thinks angrily but put on a goofy smile as he said,** "Nana! Time to go, leave him there! We're just going to buy a present for him!" **Yumeko smirked and thinks silently, **'a present where we leave you behind, finally we can throw away this burden!'**

"yes, Iemitsu. Be safe, Tsu-kun" Nana replied sadly as she walks away. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she walks away, she rubs away her tears quietly.

"They've abandoned you here." A voice said, as Tsuna turned behind. The same white hair girl that appeared in front of Yumeko had appeared in front of Tsuna. Tsuna shakes his head in denial as he shouts, "No! Kaa-san, promised she'll come back for me! They're just late that's all!"

"don't lie to yourself, you know it yourself. Don't you know it yourself?" Another voice said, this time is from a black hair girl. Her golden eyes looking intensively at Tsuna's scared brown eyes.

Indeed, they never came back to get him. The sky is already painted dark blue, they abandoned him on the streets to Italy to die. His guts was true, why didn't he gone along with them? Because Nana said they'll come back for him...

Tsuna sinks down, hugging his legs together. He knew he was called 'Dame-Tsuna' on the first day of school, since he trips and always shutters...but he's not a bad child..'why?' Tsuna thinks sadly, he looks around. Children smiling as they hold their parents hands on their way back home. His loving mother, his father who seemed to never smiled to him and his sister who he never knew abandoned him, here in this cold playground.

"Is it because I'm useless? But I'm not bad...why..." Tsuna mumbles sadly as the black hair girl said emotionless, "Eventhough you and them might be blood related, but they will just abandon you when you're useless to them."

"Then, I have no where to go to..." Tsuna said sadly, as he looks at the ground he's sitting on. "Don't worry, you can come with us.." The white hair girl said softly.

"huh? But why..?" Tsuna asked, why is there people wanting to be with him when his own family thinks of him as an failure, and useless?

"Because you seem suitable to be the boss." The black hair girl said with a smirk. Tsuna looks up to see two hands for him to stand up.

"O-Okay!" He said smiling as he grabbed both hands, as he was helped to stand up. He accepts the fact his family abandon him, but he's glad there's people to be there for him too. He grins and said, "My name is Tsunayoshi, what's yours?"

"Shirame Sesuo, is my name. I'm half Japanese and German, currently 7 years old." The white hair girl said smiling. "The name's Amuka Minaya, half Italian and Japanese." The black hair girls said with a smirk.

Neve:**_ I hope you like the changes I made! Anyway a new twisting truth and the curtains shall show a new start. A new journey, surrounding the child. Shall all be forgiven or shall all be sinned to rot, the time shall reveal. The Future is after all unpredictable. What shall happen next is for me to know, and for you to read in the next chapter! Thank you for reading~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO UNI and I have gotten rid of my exams finally~!_**

**_Updated- 15/10/2015_**


	2. A new home

Neve : hello , everyone. Actually, I did not think that so much people would read this story so much. I do not own KHR. Before I start the chapter , I would like to :

Thank you for favouring,

_**2Kay7 ,**_

_**Asami3 ,**_

_**BlackNights24 ,**_

_**CalmCat ,**_

_**IceFlire Blader ,**_

_**Inet43 ,**_

_**Infra ,**_

_**Jade36963 ,**_

_**KingYohannE ,**_

_**KnB fan ,**_

_**Nightmare Knight Zero ,**_

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

_**PurpleCielo1117 ,**_

_**SkyBlue24 ,**_

_**TrueBloodxTwilight ,**_

_**Tyler . Amy . and . Maki . Toda ,**_

_**lucero1142 ,**_

_**luxie-chan ,**_

_**pokemonallstarfan ,**_

_**mychibidragon ,**_

Thank you for following,

_**2Kay7 ,**_

_**16Amour16 ,**_

_**AkazukinXIII ,**_

_**Asami3 , **_

_**DRARKER ,**_

_**IceFlire Blader,**_

_**Inet43 ,**_

_**Infra ,**_

_**CrimsonBat,**_

_**KingYohannE , **_

_**KuroYuki 34,**_

_**LivvyGiraffe ,**_

_**Luminite ,**_

_**Mazura ,**_

_**NagiRokudo ,**_

_**Nightmare Knight Zero , **_

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

_**Phoenix Glow,**_

_**Pitapat ,**_

_**Priestessofshadows ,**_

_**Sakura Hoshina Angie ,**_

_**Setsu27 ,**_

_**SkyBlue24 ,**_

_**Sstormlight ,**_

_**TrueBloodxTwilight ,**_

_**Tsukiyozaki ,**_

_**Valeria Wahnsinn ,**_

_**Zeyra K ,**_

_**eichazin1502 ,**_

_**leni love,**_

_**lucero1142 ,**_

_**mariafranciscaj ,**_

_**melissaaroso379 ,**_

_**otakugirl251 ,**_

_**pokemonallstarfan ,**_

_**silent-insaneminako ,**_

_**xoshortnsassy09 ,**_

_**mychibidragon ,**_

_**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf ,**_

Thank you for reviewing,

**_Phoenix Glow - you do know Nana can't do anything right ?_**

_**Priestessofshadows - do you have split personality ? Cuz that's ... AWESOME !**_

_**Nightmare Knight Zero ,**_

_**NagiRokudo ,**_

_**thor94 ,**_

_**Thank you - you know what ? You just gave me a new idea.**_

_**Guest ,**_

_**Guest ,**_

_**PurpleCielo1117 ,**_

Neve : well , pls enjoy the story. Be aware of wrong spelling and wrong grammar.

" nice to meet you , Emaros , Amuka ! " Tsuna said as he followed to them to somewhere else .

Still in Italy ,

" this is it ! Tsuna. " Emaros said smiling to Tsuna.

" wow. " Tsuna looked awe at the mansion in front of him.

" I know, I know. Let's go in. For now we only have 6 members. The storm is Aruo , The rain is Emaros there, the sun is Hera , the Lightning is Baleno , the mist is me and the cloud is Kuro. " Amuka said walking inside with Teuna behind her and Emaros beside Tsuna.

" hey guys ! We found our boss. " Amuka said smirking.

" who ? Is it him ?! Kya, so cute ~ I'm Hera Selo " a blonde hair girl with light green eyes said hugging Tsuna.

" Tch, he's weak. Aruo Tespo. " a boy with red hair and dark brown eyes said.

" ma, at least we got a boss. Baleno Nariko. " another lazy voice said, it's another boy with green hair and dark brown eyes said.

" Kuro Yami. " another boy said. He sits there does nothing but continue to read his books. He has pitch black hair and purple eyes.

" erm.. I'm Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you all ? " Tsuna said unsure and another voice surprised him.

" Ciao , I'm Reborn. " another voice came out.

" w-what ? " Tsuna turn around to find eight people behind him.

" hello , we are your tutors. I'm Hera's." Reborn said , he's got a fedora with a orange strap and he's wearing a black long sleeve jacket , white button up shirt , a black tie , black long pants , all together is a black suit. Oh , all the arcobaleno have no curse.

" yo , the name's Colonello. Emaros's tutor. " another person said. He have spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wears a pairs of black army boots and have a green camouflage bandana with a '1' sticking on it.

" Lal Mirch. Emaros's tutor. " another person said. She have long dark blue hair, red eyes. She wears a standard brown instuctor uniform with a matching hat. Her hair only reached to her shoulders.

" Hello , I'm Fong. Aruo's tutor. " another person said have black hair that are tied to a braid, he also have black eyes.

" Verde , Baleno's tutor. " another person said uncaring. He had green spiky hair and green eyes. He wears a white lab coat , green inner shirt and black long pants.

" I'm skull the greatest stuntman ! I'm Kur- wait ! Kuro, don't ! Ahhhhh ! " a guy with a helmet and have purple makeups on , he wears some kind of purple-black suit. He have purple hair and purple eyes. He was soon chased by Kuro who is using a gun, shooting him. Everyone ignores it except Tsuna who sweatdrops.

" Mammon. Amuka's. " Another person said uncaring. The person wears a long cloak that covers the persons body. only the long purple hair can be seen.

" Mou, Viper. Don't use the other name. I'm Luce, I'm your tutor, Tsunayoshi-kun. " Another person said pouting at the Mammon. She has a huge white kind of mushroom hat and she wears a long white dress. She have long dark blue hair tied to a long low ponytail , sky blue eyes and under her left eye, there's an orange tatoo that looks like a flower.

" ah , hello, Luce-san. " Tsuna said slightly panicking.

" Okay, now the introducing is over. Let's start training. " Luce said clapping her hands.

" Ok ! / Kora ! " everyone said as they went to elevator and go down the mansion.

" Wow. How large is this place ? " Tsuna asked curiously.

" Hm... About larger than normal houses 10 times ? I don't know. " Luce said uncaringly.

" w-what ? ... Ten times ?! Or more ! " Tsuna said shocked while his jaws went down.

" Close your mouth or bugs might go in. " Amuka said smirking and Tsuna panic and closes his mouth.

" Stop teasing him, Amuka. " Emaros said calmly.

" Fine. Fine. " Amuka said laughing.

Arrive at a seven training door with seven colours that represent the type of flames.

" What are we gonna train ? " Tsuna asks curiously.

" Reborn teaches me about shooting, attack and harming one. Because I'm a sun, I only know healing and support. " Hera said smiling and walks to a yellow training room along with Reborn.

" Colonello and Lal teaches me about attacking and defense. It's not because of my flames but it's because I'm weaker than the others so I need two. " Emaros said gently while walking into a blue training room behind Colonello and Lal.

" Tch, Fong teaches me to be calm. I'm a storm , that's hot-headed and always causes ruckus. " Aruo said mocking while walking to a red training room with Fong beside him.

" Verde teach me languages and subjects like science or mathematics. I'm fine with defense and attacks. " Baleno said lazily as he went to a green training room with Verde.

" hn. that thing is just a practice person to use. " Kuro said mocking as he pulled Skull inside the violet training room. And skull scream is heard.

" Mammon teaches me more about illusions. " Amuka said as she went to a indigo door with Mammon.

" Now, let's go inside the orange training room, Tsunayoshi-kun. " Luce said going into a orange training room.

" O-okay. " Tsuna said as he went inside the room.

inside the room,

" wow. " Tsuna said.

Neve : that's all for now. Thank you for reading. Pls review.


	3. Experiments

Neve : Hello , everyone. I do not own KHR. Before I start the chapter , I would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

_**143badgirl ,**_

_**Anonimo XD ,**_

_**BlueFireMoon,**_

_**Iceoo24 ,**_

_**JaNeSeL ,**_

_**Maximum Ride12345 ,**_

_**Mazura ,**_

_**Nadeshico 52000 ,**_

_**Natsu Dragneel 777,**_

_**Neko249 ,**_

_**RionaCremisi,**_

_**Soffy . S ,**_

_**Senji Ouki,**_

_**Sora de la Cielo ,**_

_**Takatou ,**_

_**aline-sama ,**_

_**brendatorres113 ,**_

_**heartlessdevil666 ,**_

_**hikarunamikaze,**_

_**maboroshi no kitsune ,**_

_**XxDaisukeDaiCrossoverxX,**_

Thank you for following ,

**_Anonimo XD ,_**

**_BlankAndWhiteRoseWolf,_**

**_BlueFireMoon,_**

**_Flower Blossoms ,_**

**_KnightAngelSupreme ,_**

**_Maximum Ride12345 ,_**

**_Nadeshico52000,_**

**_Natsu Dragneel 777,_**

**_Neko249 ,_**

**_RionaCremisi,_**

**_Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-chan ,_**

**_Soffy . S ,_**

**_Sora de la Cielo ,_**

**_Senji Ouki,_**

**_Theendofbooks5 ,_**

**_Takatou,_**

**_aline-sama ,_**

**_brendatorres113 ,_**

**_heartlessdevil666 ,_**

**_maboroshi no kitsune ,_**

**_XxDaisukeDaiCrossoverxX,_**

**_xeyuze20,_**

Thank you for reviewing ,

**_NagiRokudo - wow , you noticed ?_**

**_Phoenix Glow ,_**

**_Nightmare Knight Zero - yes and maybe ~_**

**_Maximum Ride12345 - you're welcome !_**

**_Takatou - what kind of parents ? That kind of parents. If Yumeko's result was terrible , Iemitsu will change it for her. Because Iemitsu is like - no blonde hair don't be in my family or you shouldn't be born. Well original - it's just one Earth flame only , now thinking about if he got that too won't it be more awesome ? _**

**_Iceoo24 - here's the story !_**

**_Guest ,_**

**_Senji Ouki,_**

Neve : pls enjoy. Pls be aware , there might be wrong words or wrong grammar.

At the training room,

" wow. " Tsuna said seeing the place very large. The ceiling is light blue colour with clouds on it. The walls are green colour ( whole ) with red colour that looks like a mist symbol. The floor is yellow ( whole ) with indigo colour that looks like a sun symbol. Inside the room, there seems to be another big room to control the things in here. Inside that room was all orange except for the tools.

" Tsuna, stop standing there and come sit here ! " Luce said sitting on a chair in the kitchen inside that other room.

" oh, okay. " Tsuna said as he walks and sits at the chair.

" Tsuna, have you ever think that you don't belong here ? " Luce asks as she sips her cup of espresso.

" ... " Tsuna stay shocked thinking , ' h-how ... How did she knew ?! '

Luce's POV ,

" Tsuna , you belong here and are not alone. " I said looking at Tsuna with his shocked and sad face.

" Being abandon by your own family is cruel but you are gonna make new friends that will help, support and fight with you, Tsuna. This is a process you must take. " I said slowly putting down my cup of espresso looking at Tsuna's shaking or trembling body.

' He must be thinking about him being abandon by his friends. ' I think as I sighs and turn to Tsuna.

" Tsuna, you are not going to be abandon by them. If they do, we the Arcobaleno will stand by you okay ? " I said making him stop shaking.

' Well, that's a better sign than shaking even more right ? ' I think again and took a nicely baked cook to him.

End of Luce's POV.

Tsuna's POV ,

" t-thank you. " I said as I took the cookie. I suddenly remember another thing that no one told me yet.

" Luce-san , why did Amuka said I can be their boss ? " I said remembering that time when I first met Amuka and Emaros.

" Oh, that's because you have a lot flames and they are very pure. " Luce said calmly.

" F-flames ?! What flames and what does pure means ? Is it a good or a bad thing ? " I said curiously.

" Tsuna , your great-great-great-grandfather, Giotto is the first boss of the Vongola. You have the direct blood line of the first Vongola Boss. You seems to have a lot of flames like for example : the earth flames , there's the Sky , Storm , Rain , Sun , Lightning , Mist , Cloud and Night flames. You have a pure and kind heart so you have pure flames. To see if the flames are pure or not , it comes from the heart and Tsuna , you have pure flames from what I see. " Luce said looking at Tsuna and then the door.

' Is there something at the door ? ' I look at the door curiously.

End of Tsuna's POV.

The door soon opened by Reborn who is holding a gun.

" Luce , the Estraneos have started to attack us for their _experiments_. " Reborn said with a gun and look behind to shoot every three minutes.

" Reborn, where's the others then. " Luce said with a strict face.

" Fon is at East, Colonello is at the South, Mammon and Lal is dealing with West, I'm on the North. Verde is trying to hack into their base and will destroy everything on the way. The children's are at _that_ room with Skull. " Reborn said as he shoots again.

" Okay. Be quick and safe. I'll be with the children and Skull. " Luce said as she press another button next to the wall. Soon, a door appears, Luce holds Tsuna's hand and went inside and continue to walk. When they walk inside , the door automatic closed by itself.

" Where are we going ? Luce-san. " Tsuna asks while looking at the dark but not scary surroundings.

" We're going to where the others are. " Luce said as she walks ahead with her pacifier in her pocket shines.

" Luce-san, why do you have a pacifier and who are the _experiments_ ? " Tsuna asks again and Luce stopped walking.

" erm...L-Luce-san ...? " Tsuna said worried about Luce.

" Tsuna, the experiments are the children you met today. They have been abandoned by their families like you and sent to other Mafia family to be experimented on so they can help their families. We, the Arcobaleno had a mission to save them, so we went inside and destroyed their base and Vindice came to take the others. Who knew that there was another boss that didn't got caught. The another boss made a new family, he wanted the old _experiments_ so he can take the references from them again. " Luce said while looking in front. If Tsuna sees her now, she doesn't have a straight face or something, she is very pissed and is trying to calm her feelings but once she remember the scene at that family.

The experiment chairs full of blood and some even have a few pieces of their internal organs, the results that have red marks saying they are going to kill them or they have died during the experiments, the terrifying scream of the children while they are experimented on, the emotionless looks on the children's faces. - It was a cruel fact, human experiments.

" w-what ?! t-they w-were experiment on ?! " Tsuna said shocked. He was 5, abandoned but not experiment on.

" yes, so they won't abandon you because they know the feeling of abandon by their own blood family to be experiment on because they wanted the better one only. " Luce said and starts walking.

Tsuna stays quiet as he walk behind Luce while listening to her.

" Don't tell them about this okay. They have suffered a lot and I don't want them to remember. " Luce said sadly.

Soon, they can see another door and went inside to find the other children inside there.

" Luce ! Luce, what is happening ? Skull the idiot, doesn't want to tell me ! " Amuka said.

" Hey , I'm not an idiot ! " Skull yelled.

" It's okay. There's just a fight and we don't want you all to be involved. It will end soon, very soon. " Luce said while smiling as the children nods.

" Okay, who wants cookies ~ " Luce said taking some cookies out from who knows where.

" Me ! Luce's cookies are delicious ! " Hera said eating one.

" Yup ! " Baleno said while eating a cookie.

' At least their happy. They are not going to be alone anymore. Just another few steps to go. ' Luce thinks while holding more cookies with a smile.

Neve : that's all for now, thank you for reading. Pls review.


End file.
